A major problem existing in society today is the widespread usage by a great many individuals of addictive drugs, such as, for example, morphine, heroin, and the like, and the resulting problems created by such usage. Most drug dependent individuals seek to endeavor to break the use of the drugs after a period of additiction but find it extremely difficult to do so. For example, siome individuals seek to stop the use of the drug completely. However, such a procedure is virtually impossible without the individual being hospitalized and undergoing a carefully controlled and monitored hospitalized tretment. Even under such a treatment, the individual suffers severe withdrawal symptons that oftentimes have a deleterious effect on the health of the individual.
Another procedure that has been employed extensively in aiding the withdrawal of an individual from certain addictive drugs is the so-called Methadone treatment. In such a procedure, the drug addicted individual is given periodic dosages of Methadone as a substitute for the addictive drug. While this treatment may result in a withdrawal from dependence on the addictive drug, Methadone in itself is addictive. Thus, this procedure, in effect, results in substituting one drug for another rather than a complete withdrawal from a drug dependence.